An Imperfect Future
by slackerD
Summary: AU after Rachel builds the Halifax Gibbet in chapter 28, Challenges of Something Worth Keeping. Rachel helps Artie build a time machine which allows them to find out one way their futures may work out.


**Title:** An Imperfect Future  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rachel, Artie, Rachel/Santana, Artie/Tina, Rachel/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Tina/Quinn  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** AU after Rachel builds the Halifax Gibbet in chapter 28, _Challenges_ of SWK. Rachel helps Artie build a time machine which allows them to find out one way their futures may work out.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~10,150  
**Spoilers:** All of SWK up to chapter 28, specifically chapter 24, _Tradition Dictates It_ and Ambitions parts _One_ and _Two._  
**A/N:** So this happened. Despite all the pairings listed, this is basically just an Artie and Rachel adventure.

* * *

Rachel can practically feel Artie's excitement through her cell phone as he hurriedly asks what she's up to.

"Reading."

"Wanna take a break?"

"Uh…"

"Let me rephrase it," Artie says. "You _want_to take a break and come over."

"I do, do I?"

"You do."

"Fine. I suppose a small break can't hurt."

**…**

"You can't be serious," Rachel says.

"What's wrong with it?" Artie asks.

"Please don't make me say it."

"What?"

"It's a _porta-potty_."

"I know," Artie smiles. "But the family style version is the perfect size."

"At least tell me you doused it in bleach," Rachel says.

"Twice. And then three rounds of boiling water."

"Okay then."

"You have to admit it's the perfect size," Artie says as Rachel steps inside. "There's still a lot of work ahead, but I've managed to figure out the most important part."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I think I've finally figured out how to travel through time."

"That's amazing."

"You still want to help me?" Artie asks.

"I'd be honored," Rachel replies.

"Awesome."

**…**

With Santana having Cheerios practice again, it's easier for Rachel to find time to help Artie build the time machine. He works on the more technical, scientific parts while she works on reinforcing it with metal supports and aluminum siding. She also tries to make the inside see less like a porta-potty by lining the inside walls with more steel beams and wood paneling, adding chairs and making several sturdy locks for the door.

It actually takes less time than expected, though only because Artie has everything planned out and all the necessary materials ready. Rachel appreciates his attention to detail as it seems to be on par with her own.

"I feel like I'm in my dad's study," Artie says as they look around at the finished project.

They're standing inside the time machine and Rachel has to agree that it does look like more like a study than a time machine, but they'd both decided that aluminum siding inside would make it feel too cold.

"Yes, well, maybe we could get a deer to mount on a wall to complete the look," Rachel says.

"A deer head?" Artie questions, sounding scandalized.

"Or I could paint the walls a nice sky blue to lighten things up a bit."

"I wasn't trying to mock your efforts, Rachel," Artie tells her.

"Oh. I apologize. Defensiveness is a bit of a habit."

"I understand."

**…**

After documenting every inch of the time machine with his camera phone, Artie agrees to attempt the first test. They're going to send _just _the time machine into the future.

Rachel watches him set everything up, before closing the door. He holds up a remote that he explains he made for the sole purpose of being able to test the time machine. If all the tests work, it will be destroyed.

"I've seen enough movies to know how badly things will turn out if I don't," Artie explains.

Rachel can only nod in agreement as she watches him push the red GO button.

A moment later, the time machine disappears.

**…**

Five minutes pass and it's suddenly just _there_ and Rachel actually pinches herself. Because despite her confidence in Artie's science and her own wiliness to help out, Rachel still didn't completely believe the final product would be a _working_time machine.

She begins clapping in hands in excitement and high fives Artie.

"You did it," she exclaims. "I can't believe you really did it."

"I can't either," he replies. "And you helped."

"Yes, I admit the aluminum siding looks very nice, but you did the important part. The part that made this thing travel through time."

"Maybe," Artie says. "But I wouldn't have been able to finish it, if not for you."

"Well, let's examine it first before we declare complete victory," Rachel replies. "Just in case things didn't stand up properly to the time travel."

Artie nods and they begin slowly circling it, looking for any damage. Seeing none, they head inside to look. Finding nothing seemingly damaged, broken or out of place, they deem it successful.

"Test two," Artie announces, pulling out a small rabbit in a plastic carrier. He places it in a chair and straps it down.

Rachel watches him set up everything up again before wheeling himself out. With the remote, he sends it on its way. And they're left waiting to see if the journey is safe for living creatures.

**…**

Five minutes later the time machine reappears and they eagerly approach it. Artie, once again, examines it for any damage, while Rachel investigates if the rabbit is still alive.

It is, though it looks a bit freaked out. Its ears are standing straight up and it can't stop shaking. However, it does seem to calm down a bit, once it's out of the time machine. She releases it and it hops away. Rachel goes to chase it when Artie tells her to let it go.

"Don't worry," he says. "It's nobody pet. I had Brittany catch it for me in the park the other day. I knew we'd need something living and it seemed so much easier than a cat or dog."

"Oh. Okay."

**…**

It's time to test the time machine themselves. Artie wants to try jumping an hour into the future first and Rachel agrees.

"Don't look so nervous," Artie tells her. "We saw it work already. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I left all the necessary information behind."

"Seriously?"

Artie nods.

"For who?"

"Mike and Santana."

"_Seriously_?"

Artie nods again. "Yeah. Trust me."

"I am already," Rachel says, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Right. Course." He takes a deep breath. "Ready?"

Rachel nods.

Artie hits the red GO button.

**…**

It's the oddest feeling Rachel's ever experienced and it's over in a second. It's as if she's being spun, stretched, squeezed and then suctioned. It's an agonizingly long second and then it's gone and Rachel knows they've landed. So to speak.

She looks over at Artie and he looks equally uncomfortable, but alive. Both unbuckle themselves and hesitantly step out of the time machine.

Thankfully they appear to be still in Artie's backyard. They slowly head into the house and check the microwave. It reads sixty minutes later and Rachel can't help but let out a triumphant shout. Artie lets out a whoop of joy and grabs Rachel, pulling her into a hug.

"It's official," Rachel says. "You're a genius."

"Well, I'm not sure if _genius _is the right word, exactly."

"You build a working time machine, Artie," Rachel says. "This is no time for modesty."

"In that case, then, thank you."

**…**

Deciding to bask in the joy of success, they agree to part and try out the machine thoroughly the next day. Rachel is a little nervous that Artie might change his mind and want to try it sooner. She doesn't blame him, it's temptation sitting out in the open.

Seeing this doubt and hesitation, Artie hands over the remote.

"It means that even if I do take it out for a spin, you can call it back," he explains.

"But what if you're not in it?"

Artie holds up two beepers, giving one to Rachel. "This tells you that the time machine is leaving. It gives you fifteen minutes until it disappears. If you make it back before then, it will leave. However, if it leaves without me, you can just get in and return to where I was to pick me up. Right?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow after your voice lesson and we'll try it out."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow."

**…**

The only thing that stops Rachel from heading over to Artie's right away in the morning is that she has a voice lesson. Amazing scientific discoveries are no excuse to shirk one's obligations.

However, once her lesson is finished, she's heading over to Artie's full of anticipation. She wonders briefly if Artie gave in and tried out the machine without her or if he was able to wait.

She parks on the street in front of the Abrams house and walks around the house towards the backyard like Artie told her to.

"Hey Rachel," Artie greets.

"Hello Artie," Rachel replies. "I'm surprised. I thought you might have taken it for a spin."

"It's taken every ounce of will power I have not to," Artie tells her. "So I'm relieved to see you."

"Well here's the remote. Though I believe I'll keep this beeper."

"Good idea," Artie says. "I'll go put the remote with the emergency kit I made in case we get stuck in the future."

"All right."

**…**

Twenty minutes later, they're both inside the time machine, strapping in. They've decided to jump to the end of the school year because Artie wants to know if he'll get an internship. Rachel doesn't mind because she's curious as to what she'll find at the end of her high school career. Besides, Artie says they can jump into the far future after that.

Once everything's been checked and double checked, they're ready to go.

Artie looks over at Rachel. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Artie hits the red GO button.

**…**

In Rachel's mind the biggest concern about going into the future is where to land. An aluminum covered porta-potty isn't exactly conspicuous. Still she trusts Artie when he says he picked a place where he _knows _they're be out of sight.

Stepping out of the time machine, Rachel's a bit confused as to where they are. Artie wheels out behind her with a smile on his face.

"It worked," he says.

"Where are we?"

"The roof of McKinley," he answers.

"This is safe?"

"I doubt anyone will just stumble onto it," Artie replies.

"True," Rachel says. "But how are we getting down?"

"You still remember how to pick the lock, right?"

Rachel nods.

"We'll be fine then," he says, as he makes his way towards the door.

**…**

They decide to split up, since they both want to check out their future selves. After making sure their cell phones call each other and not their future selves, they agree to meet back in two hours. And if there's a problem, they should be able to communicate with each other.

"Good luck?" Rachel offers.

"You too, I guess," Artie replies, before heading towards his house.

**…**

Realizing he didn't quite think this through, Artie is glad that his house is relatively close to McKinley so he only has a couple miles to go. He wonders what he's going to do if he finds himself at home.

His key still works and so he heads inside and towards his room. Thankfully, the house seems to be empty. His parents are most likely are at work. He heads towards his room to explore.

It looks almost exactly the same; the only difference being his cap and gown hanging off his closet door. Maybe that's where his future self is, out celebrating graduation. That would make sense. He quickly begins searching the usual places for the letter.

After about ten minutes of searching, he can't find it. Maybe it hasn't arrived yet. How frustrating. He'll have to come back later. Or maybe jump ahead into the summer months and see if he's leaving every morning for the internship. Exiting his room, he begins to formulate another plan.

Just as he's leaving, the mail arrives, sliding through the mail slot on the door. He eagerly wheels over and finds an envelope addressed to him from Russo Enterprises Inc. Not caring, he rips it open and beings reading.

_Dear Mr. Abrams,_

_Congratulations. We have chosen you for our summer internship at Russo Enterprises Inc. However, we regret to inform you that Dr. Justin Harper will no longer be your advisor. Instead, you will be interning with Dr. Alex Stone._

_If you are still interested, please contact us at . If we do not hear from you in ten days after the date of this letter, we will assume you are no longer interested and will give your spot to another applicant._

_We look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Chad Williams_  
_Head of Robotics_

Artie's joy at winning the internship is immediately diminished by the knowledge that he won't be working with his idol, Dr. Harper. He heads back into his room to look up possible reasons why Dr. Harper would no longer be his advisor.

Booting up his computer, he quickly goes to Google and begins searching.

It doesn't take long. The first thing that pops up is an obituary. It seems Dr. Harper was killed by a drunk driver just a month ago. What a fucking waste, Artie thinks to himself.

**…**

Meanwhile Rachel is walking slowly towards house, trying to figure out where she would be at this moment and hoping it's not in her room. She's not sure what she'll be looking for in her room. Maybe her acceptance letter to Julliard.

This particular visit is more for Artie. Rachel is more curious about her future in ten years then the end of her high school career. She knows things can only truly start for her once she's out of Lima.

Still, a part of her is sentimental, so she figures a quick glance around her room couldn't hurt. It's not like there's anyone she can check up on without freaking people out.

**…**

Artie doesn't know what to do. The main reason he wanted this internship was to be able to work with Dr. Harper. Artie has been following his career for as long as he can remember. The man has done amazing things for the field of robotics and Artie knows he'd be unstoppable if he'd been able to learn from him. But now? He doesn't know if he wants the internship. Dr. Stone is a good doctor as well, but it's like comparing water to a well aged single malt scotch. Not that he would know; that's just something his father says occasionally, but he feels that it still holds up.

Making a snap decision, he quickly shuts down the computer and stuffs the letter in his pocket. Making sure nothing else is disturbed in his room or the rest of the house, Artie then lets himself breathe a sigh of relief and exits the house.

**…**

Using her key, Rachel enters her house slowly. She didn't see her car in the driveway, so it's a safe bet that the house is empty. For once, her fathers' absentee parenting is working to her advantage.

She heads up to her room. It looks the same as when she left this morning, though she knows that's not true. She digs in her desk and finds her acceptance letter from Julliard. She lets out a sigh of relief. Despite her outward confidence, she's still been very worried about rejection.

Sitting on her bed, Rachel pulls out her life plan checklist out, curious to see how it's changed. She's surprised to find it hasn't, really. _Go to Julliard_ now has a smiley face next to it, but nothing else on the list has changed. She smiles as she looks at the crossed out, _ask Tomás and Clara for permission to marry Santana_. Underneath it are notes about when she and Santana should get married which she only started thinking about the summer before senior year. It seems a year later, she's still very much undecided.

Maybe that was what she'd been hoping about from the future. An answer to the question of her and Santana's future. She sighs. It was probably foolish of her to think that time travel would help solve her problems.

Suddenly Rachel hears the front door open. "Babe? You back yet?"

"Shit," Rachel mutters to herself. She quickly jumps up and begins smoothing the comforter. She shoves the Julliard acceptance letter back in her desk drawer and closes it quietly. She then quickly slides out the window, not realizing she's left her life plan checklist laying out.

**…**

"So did you get the internship?" Rachel asks when she and Artie meet back at McKinley.

"I did," Artie replies. "But unfortunately the person I wanted to work with died."

"Oh, that is unfortunate."

"So I don't think I'll be accepting it."

"You know that for sure?" Rachel questions.

"Well, not exactly," Artie replies. "I sort of took the letter with me."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Rachel asks.

"I am," Artie says. "If I can't work with Dr. Harper, then I don't see the point."

"All right."

"You ready to see yourself at thirty?" Artie asks.

"Definitely."

**…**

This time it seems that Artie's landed them inside a tower.

"Are we in a castle?" Rachel asks.

"Belvedere Castle," Artie nods. "I don't think they use it anymore in 2024. _And_according to my research, it's wheelchair accessible. I think this is the best place to keep it while we're here."

"Sounds good to me," Rachel says. "So what's the plan?"

"I figure we should get some money first," Artie replies. "So I brought my guitar."

"Perfect."

**…**

They move through Central Park, Artie playing his guitar and sometimes singing with Rachel. They make over two hundred dollars and hope it's enough.

"Research is next," Rachel announces once they've counted their earnings.

"Really?"

"Well, can you think of any other way?"

"I suppose it's a good place to start," Artie agrees. "Library?"

Rachel nods. "If I remember correctly, there's one on 67th. Upper East Side. Hopefully it's still there."

"Works for me."

**…**

Thankfully the library is still there, though it looks quite different than Rachel remembers. Still, they enter and try not to look too conspicuous.

"Hopefully they're just think we're some out of town hicks," Rachel whispers to Artie.

He nods, agreeing they do look the part.

They each find a computer and begin researching themselves.

**…**

Artie is surprised to find he plays lead guitar in a fairly popular indie band called, Three Point One Four One. He recognizes Tom Mercer, who plays keyboard, but the other two, Derek Briggs, drums and Andrew Pacer, bass, don't ring a bell.

They're apparently pretty good. They've made four albums that have all sold in the millions. And currently, the band is on tour.

**…**

Rachel decides to look up Santana first and find out if they're still together. She knows she should be more concerned about her career, but Rachel is letting her romantic side decide things for once, instead of her pragmatic side.

She's pleased to find that Santana is a lawyer. It's something she admitted wanting over the summer, seemingly afraid that Rachel would disapprove. But Rachel is pleased to see that Santana is a very successful defense attorney at Warren, Stevens & Nichols with a 75% win rate.

**…**

Artie tries to find information about his relationships. He assumes traveling with the band has to be hard on a girlfriend. Still, he hopes he isn't alone.

He's dismayed to find that he is in fact now alone after his wife, Tina Cohen-Chang filed for divorce and has sole custody of their two children, Justin and Lily.

**…**

Rachel's smile grows as she finds an article about their marriage. It falters slightly when she reads that they got married at the age of 20 and 21, respectively, and never broke up after high school.

Rachel's unsure how she feels about this. Yes, she is still debating if staying together during college is a wise decision or not. So seeing that it in fact did work out and they managed to stay together is quite a relief. Though next, she quickly searches for any mention of divorce and luckily, finds none.

**…**

Artie can't believe he married Tina. He's curious whose idea the second chance was. He hopes it was his because he's always kind of wondered.

Further research shows that Tina is the creator of a widely read comic book, _Titan X7_. _Titan X7 _is the story of Charlotte, a nineteen year old better known as Charlie who is one of the last surviving humans stuck on a space ship called the ,Titan X7. The comic chronicles their attempts to find a new place to start humanity over. Apparently, Tina comes up with the words and the plot with a little help from her illustrator… Quinn Fabray.

**…**

Rachel is saddened to learn that she is an actress on a soap opera. Apparently she's been on it for almost seven years now. Her character had amnesia when she first appeared, but her memory eventually returned and it was revealed that she was actually the secret child of a woman who'd been raped by her father when she was only eleven. She'd been given up for adoption. Rachel's character had been in a car accident, which is what took her memory. Her instincts sent her in the direction of her mother for an inevitable dramatic confrontation. It took almost a year for that scene, but it was one of the most watched in the history of the show.

**…**

Not sure he can take anymore, Artie pulls away from his computer and taps Rachel on the shoulder. The forlorn look on her face tells him, her findings were just as pleasing as his.

Unsure what to do next, Artie says, "I think need something to eat."

Rachel nods. "We can figure out our next move."

They slowly exit the library and begin walking. It doesn't take long for them to find a hot dog vendor.

Though it pains her to do it, Rachel buys and eats a hotdog, knowing their limited funds don't allow her to be choosey.

Rachel sits on a nearby bench and they quietly share their findings. Though they both know they have no right to complain, per say, about how their lives turned out, both know their future selves aren't happy.

"I wish we could talk to someone," Artie says. "I mean, there's plenty we don't know about the last ten years. Maybe it's better than we think?"

"Maybe…"

"Because if we went back now," Artie continues. "I'm not sure what I'll do, but I do know, I'd want to know what I've done wrong. Then maybe all this could be avoided."

"What if we didn't do anything wrong?" Rachel asks. "What if we did everything right and our lives turned out this way for that very reason?"

"Well, we can't start second guessing ourselves," Artie replies. "We could talk ourselves in circles that way."

"You're right," Rachel says. "We need to talk to someone. Someone who knows us and what happened. We need details."

"Doesn't that break like every single time travel rule there is?" Artie asks.

"Some ethical ones too, I'm sure."

"Yippee," Artie says, dryly. "Who would even talk to us? It's quite a bit to wrap your head around. Don't you think?"

"Definitely," Rachel agrees.

"So who do we talk to that would be able to… I don't know, believe us?"

"We talk to Brittany."

**…**

They head back to the library to research Brittany. Artie's trying to figure out why Brittany would be the best candidate and simply can't.

"Because nothing fazes her," Rachel explains. "She'll be able to accept that we are who we say we are with minimal proof or questions. Nor will she feel badly about telling us our futures."

Artie mulls the idea over as they head for an open computer and has to agree with Rachel. Brittany would be able to accept them, whereas pretty everyone else would freak out.

**…**

It turns out that Brittany lives in New York City.

"How fortuitous," Rachel says.

Brittany, it seems is part of a well-known choreography team consisting of her and Mike Chang, known as P & C Dance.

"And look," Arite says. "Their office is pretty close. West 57th."

Rachel nods. They exit the library and begin walking west.

"What if she's not there?" Artie asks.

"Then we're in trouble," Rachel replies.

"We could call."

"With what? Our cell phones only seem to work with each other's. I guess roaming doesn't include going to the future."

"We should complain," Artie says.

"I'd love to hear _that _conversation with customer service," Rachel chuckles.

"They'd probably think it's a prank call," Artie agrees.

"Hi, yes I'd like to complain about my service," Rachel mocks. "I went thirteen years into the future and wasn't able to call myself. It was very frustrating. If your company still exists in the future, shouldn't I still be able to get service?"

Artie can't help but laugh.

After they stop laughing a silence falls over them. It lasts the rest of their journey until they find themselves standing in front of an office building. P & C Dance is on the fourth floor, so they take the elevator up. They find suite 407 and walk in.

"Hello, welcome to P & C Dance," the receptionist says. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we don't have an appointment, but we were hoping to speak with Brittany Pierce for a moment."

The receptionist looks at the planner spread out on her desk. "Well she's not busy at the moment. Let me call." After picking up a phone and dialing, she says, "Ms. Pierce? It's Lydia. You have some visitors. She covers the mouthpiece. "Name?"

"Uh… ask her if she can come greet us and then she can decide if she wants to talk to us."

The receptionist gives Rachel and odd look, but nods and repeats the request. She nods again and says, "Two teenagers. A short brunette in a plaid skirt and a guy with glasses in a wheelchair. Oh? Okay. All right." She hangs up the phone. "She said to bring you back." She stands. "If you'll follow me."

The receptionist leads them down a long hallway that ends with a door to the left and a door to the right.

"Ms. Pierce's office is that one," she announces, pointing to the left. "Mr. Chang's is the other."

"Thank you," Rachel says.

"Yeah, thanks," Artie adds.

The receptionist nods and disappears back down the hall.

"You ready for this?" Artie asks.

"No," Rachel replies. "But what choice do we have?"

Artie shrugs and knocks.

"Come in."

Rachel slowly opens the door and lets Arte enter first.

Thirty-year-old Brittany looks remarkably the same, though the smirk across her lips tells Rachel that this Brittany is a _much _cockier version of the one she knows.

"So what can I do for you two?" The blond asks as Rachel sits and Artie wheels next to her.

"Uh, this is going to sound rather outrageous," Rachel starts. "But we're from the past."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Rachel nods. "Artie and I built a time machine and we came to the future to see how things turn out."

"Hmmm," Brittany murmurs.

"But we realized that without someone who _knows_ us, we don't _really_have the right story."

"So you're saying that you did some research, but have a lot of questions about what you found," Brittany clarifies.

"Yes, exactly," Rachel replies.

"You'll excuse me if I demand proof," Brittany says.

"Of course."

"When are you from?"

"Just before senior year," Rachel replies.

"Okay then. Let me think." After a moment, she looks up. "How many times have we slept together?" she asks.

Artie makes a noise halfway between a gasp and a cough that sounds like he's choking. Rachel smacks him on the back, just in case.

"Thanks," he croaks.

"One on one?" Rachel asks. "Or with other participants."

Artie begins another chocking cough that ends with an even harder smack on the back from Rachel.

"Either," Brittany replies.

"Just once," Rachel answers.

"Is it more than once now?" Artie asks.

"It might be," Brittany replies with a smirk.

"At McKinley?"

"Artie. Focus," Rachel snaps.

"Right. Sorry. Forgive me if I want to enjoy the visual for a moment."

"It is pretty awesome," Brittany agrees.

Rachel sighs. "So will you help us?"

"Yeah, I believe I will," Brittany says. "I don't have anything going on tonight. So why don't we grab dinner? My apartment, since it's possible we'll run into someone that knows your future selves."

"Seriously?" Artie asks.

"New York City is like a small town," Rachel answers. "You always seem to run into people when you don't want to."

"Fair enough."

"My apartment. Six-thirty. 434 Washington Street."

"Tribeca?" Rachel clarifies.

Brittany nods.

"Okay. We'll see you then."

"Do you want me to call Lydia to walk you out?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I think we'll be fine. Right Artie?"

He nods.

"All right then. I'll see you guys in a few hours."

**…**

"So what are we going to do for five hours?" Artie asks.

"That's a good question," Rachel replies. "Something touristy?"

"Hmmm. Maybe."

They start walking south in silence and make it two blocks before Rachel suggests they see a show.

"And it has to be something we both want to see. Right?" she adds.

Artie lets out a sigh of relief. "Agreed."

They begin walking and eventually find a revival of _Rocky Horror Picture Show _with Elle Fanning as Janet.

"What do you think?" Rachel asks.

"Works for me," Artie tells her.

**…**

Brittany lives in a spacious loft that covers the entire top floor of an office building. It's airy and relaxed and seems to fit Brittany perfectly.

They take an antique looking elevator up to Brittany's floor, and are greeted by a more causal Brittany. They're then led to the kitchen where there's already a pizza laid out.

"It's vegan," Brittany says. "I figure you're still one, yet. Right?"

Rachel nods. "I take it that changes?"

"Necessity of being a starving artist," Brittany replies.

Hearing the word, vegan, Artie cringes as he bites into the pizza. His expression becomes thoughtful though as he chews. "It's not bad."

They eat in silence, though both Rachel and Artie let their eyes wander, taking in Brittany's personal space.

"So how should we do this?" Brittany asks once they're done. "You want to ask questions? Or should I just give a narrative.?"

"Questions," Rachel blurts out. Then she looks to Artie. "Is that okay with you?"

He nods.

"Okay," Brittany says. "Why don't you start since there's obviously something on your mind?"

"So San and I got married while we were still in school?"

"You did," Brittany nods. "Once San found your life plan checklist and saw that you'd already asked her parents for their blessing to get married, she made it her goal to give you the proposal she thought you deserved; which she did at Finn's Fourth of July party. You guys agreed to wait a few years though. Her parents wanted you guys to wait until you both graduated, but neither of you saw the point since you knew you'd be together forever."

"Seriously?" Artie exclaims. "_Santana _really thought that?"

"S can be romantic when she wants to," Brittany replies.

"I figured as much," Artie says. "Since Rach is so big on romance. It's just weird to try and picture."

"Wait a minute," Rachel interrupts. "What do you mean that Santana found my list?"

"I guess you left it sitting out one day over the summer and she found it," Brittany explains. "How about you, Artie? Any questions?"

"How'd I end up in a band?"

"Tom Mercer asked you. When you didn't get the internship you wanted after graduation, you immediately accepted when Tom asked. You didn't figure it would last too long and were looking for a distraction. But then a friend of a friend who's a record producer heard you guys and said that if you kept at it, you'd make it big. So none of you went to college; instead you moved to LA and started trying to make it. You got a record deal almost two years later."

"What about Tina?" Artie asks. "When did that restart?"

"You guys got closer over the summer and started dating again. She went to UCLA, and since you were in LA for the band, it worked. You guys got married after she graduated."

"And she writes a comic book?"

Brittany nods. "_Titan X7_. Tina writes. Quinn draws."

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asks.

Brittany nods again. "She went to UCLA too. She and Tina started _Titan X7 _their senior year."

"Quinn is always full of surprises," Rachel comments.

"And we have kids?"

"Yep. The twins just turned six."

"And they live with Tina?"

"They do. Mutual decision since you're on the road so much," Brittany informs them.

"Why did we get divorced?" Artie asks.

"You've slept with a lot of groupies," Brittany replies. "_A lot_."

"_Really_?" Rachel asks, turning to face Artie.

He nods. "I can see myself getting caught up in it all and doing that."

"Don't get all judgey on him, Rach," Brittany interjects. "You're not so innocent either."

"I wasn't," Rachel protests. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You're having an affair," Brittany states.

"I'm not!"

"You are," Brittany nods. "But San is too. So… If that helps."

"It doesn't."

"With who?" Artie asks.

"_Artie_," Rachel hisses.

"What? I'm curious."

"Fine." Rachel sighs. "Who is it?"

"Mike Chang."

"_What_?" Rachel exclaims.

"Seriously?" Artie questions.

Brittany nods again.

"Well then who is Santana sleeping with?" Artie asks.

"Brittany," Rachel answers.

"What?" Artie stares at Brittany, who nods. "But…"

"I agree," Rachel says.

"How did you…"

"I just did," Rachel replies. "Just as I wasn't surprised when Britt said I was having an affair with Mike. Or how she just accepted that we're from the past."

"I am sorry, Rachy," Brittany says.

"Thank you, Britt," Rachel replies. "But if Santana is that unhappy, then I'm glad you're helping her. Sort of."

"Rachel?" Artie asks.

"What? While it's most likely that I did it first, what probably drove San to it was actually the fact that she's miserable," Rachel explains. "I'm just glad she didn't choose another more destructive way to cope."

"That's an immensely pragmatic way to look at it," Artie says.

"Thank you," Rachel tells him. She turns to Brittany. "I take it I didn't do so well auditioning for shows?"

"You did well enough," Brittany replies. "But this producer saw you in this off-off Broadway show and cast you on his soap. You figured it would be good for your career, all that television exposure. But the longer you were away from the stage, the more difficult it was to go back."

"But I-"

"Because you'd been just starting out. And contrary to what you thought, being on a soap opera _didn't_help your career. No one would give you a chance on stage. Meanwhile, you're character was growing more and more popular. And having to support both you and Santana while she finished law school, you kept with it."

"Wait a minute," Artie interrupts. He turns to Rachel. "I thought you said Santana was a highly successful defense attorney. She's miserable?"

"It's not what she wanted to do," Rachel says.

"But she was offered such an amazing job right after she took her LSATs, that she felt like she had to take it," Brittany explains.

"Why?"

"She wanted Rachel to go back to auditioning. But by then too much time had passed. And I think Rach was afraid of failing. After all, she does have quite a few adoring fans. It's just that they don't love her for her incredible singing voice, but rather for her ability to cry and rip out the audience's hearts. Every. Single. Time."

"Hmph."

"Family?" Rachel asks.

Brittany shakes her head. "Your dads never completely approved of Santana and always blamed _her_for you two marrying so young. While Clara and Tomás felt betrayed because when you asked for their blessing, you said you didn't want to get married before you were twenty-five. Felix thought you were too young, as well. And since a lot of conversations with him after the wedding revolved around that, Santana stopped calling; until it had been an entire year and then it had been too long."

"And you and Mike are a team?" Artie asks.

Brittany nods. "We started choreographing together and it just kind of stuck. Thankfully, we produced amazing things together and so it wasn't too difficult to sell us as a package."

"How can you both sleep with a married couple?" Artie continues. "The same married couple?"

"We have our reasons," Brittany replies. "We _all_do."

"I believe it."

Artie just stares at Rachel in disbelief.

"There's one more thing you may want to know," Brittany says.

"I'm not sure that's true," Rachel replies.

"Uh, Tina has been dating someone else for almost six months now."

"Oh. Who?"

"Um, Quinn."

Artie stares at Brittany for a full ten seconds before muttering, "Well, fuck me."

"Just full of surprises," Rachel says.

**…**

After that, Artie refuses any more information, though Brittany says they've covered all the major bullet points.

"So now what?" Brittany asks.

"I don't know," Rachel replies. "I guess since we've got our answers, we'll head home."

"I wish I had better news for you guys," Brittany tells them.

"The truth hurts," Rachel says.

Artie lets out a half chuckle, half chocked cry.

"This is all rather surreal," Rachel murmurs.

"Not like the movies, huh? Brittany asks.

"Well, perhaps if our futures turned out _any_thing like we thought…"

"Maybe you guys should have gone into the past instead," Brittany says.

"I was afraid of changing the past and affecting the present," Artie replies.

"_Irony_," Rachel sing songs.

"Indeed," Artie agrees.

**…**

When Artie finally feels capable of moving, they bid Brittany good-bye and thank her for all the information. Seeing that they're both still reeling from the news, Brittany just nods and waves as they descent in the elevator.

Wordlessly, they begin to head back towards Central Park and the time machine.

**...**

As they're making their way into the park, Artie says, "We don't have to have this future, you know."

"That sounds like wishful thinking," Rachel tells him.

"We built a _working _time machine," Artie replies. "Shouldn't that mean all things are possible?"

"Perhaps."

"So we fix things," Artie says.

"How? We go back to the present and when the moments happen, we try to prevent them?" she questions. "Because I don't think I can. _I'm_the one who left out that list. I just know it. And San probably found it right after I climbed out the window."

"Well, considering I took the acceptance letter with me, I don't think I can go that route, either."

"So we go back to those moments and prevent them?" Rachel asks.

"How?" Artie questions. "We can't let ourselves see ourselves. Either the ones in the present or the ones we might encounter that is us time travelling."

"This is very confusing," Rachel says.

"Time travel almost always is," Artie tells her.

"What if we go back and stop ourselves when we land on the school, but we're masked?" Rachel asks.

"Um, I still think we might know it's us," Artie replies. "We are rather distinctive. At least to ourselves."

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right. Plus, what if encountering ourselves when we're both outside of our own time causes some sort of horrible time travel vortex or something."

"Well that sentiment I can understand," Artie says. "Though I may have issues with the specifics."

"Okay then. Well, what if we go back to before we built the time machine and somehow stop it from happening?" Rachel suggests.

"But that would mean that there would never be one," Artie replies.

"Right."

"But then none of this would even happen," Artie continues.

"Good."

"But is it even possible?" Artie asks. "If I build a time machine and then use it to stop myself from building a time machine… It's so... It has to be some sort of paradox."

"And that means it can't work?"

"I don't know."

"Because if we _do_stop ourselves from building it, then we should just cease to exist. But the other us will continue on, not building a time machine and hopefully everything will happen how it's supposed to instead of being influenced by our stupid mistakes."

"Or the paradox causes some sort of cataclysmic event that destroys the universe," Artie argues.

"You watch too much sci-fi," Rachel tells him.

"I'm a huge science nerd, Rachel," Artie replies. "That's a given."

"True."

"I just wouldn't feel completely safe doing it. Time travel is a serious matter."

"I feel like this is something we should have investigated _before_," Rachel says.

"Probably," Artie admits.

They stop walking, having reached the castle.

"Maybe we can still research it," Rachel says.

"How?"

"We go further into the future," Rachel suggests. "Maybe they have information on the possibility of a time traveling paradox causing some sort of insane reaction that destroys the world."

"No offense," Artie says. "But that sounds incredibly unlikely."

"Maybe, but don't hear you coming up with any ideas," Rachel retorts.

"I'm digging through my sci-fi knowledge," Artie replies. "Maybe there's an idea there."

"Even if it's fiction?"

"_Star Trek _was considered fiction," Artie tells her. "But they're basically using smart phones and tablets. Right?"

"I suppose so. Does that mean we're already living in the future?"

"Uh…"

"A contradiction in terms, I know."

"Right. Anyway, more research might be required," Artie says.

"We need sleep. Everything will make more since in the morning."

"Except where are we going to sleep?"

"We're in a time machine," Rachel says. "Can't we just go somewhere? I mean, technically, we could head home and then attempt to fix this."

"I'm reluctant to head home until everything's solved," Artie replies. "It's this odd superstition of mine."

"I suppose that makes sense," Rachel agrees. "So we sleep here?"

"Here? _In_the time machine?"

"I put in two hammocks," Rachel says, pulling them off a hook and stretching them to attach them to the opposite wall.

"How did I miss that?"

Rachel shrugs. "It's meant to blend it."

"Okay. I guess we'll figure out things in the morning then," Artie says as Rachel throws him a small travel pillow.

"Agreed."

**…**

Time travel seems to have messed with Rachel's internal clock because she wakes up every few hours. She finally gives up after the third time. Her cell phone says it's 9:30 a.m., but she's pretty sure that's back in her time. She quietly peeks her head out. The sun is just beginning to rise, so based off the weather yesterday, Rachel guess it to be about 6 a.m. Not up to attempting more sleep, she closes the door quietly behind her and watches the sunrise.

**…**

Artie appears about forty-five minutes later, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "Hey."

"Morning."

"Been awake long?"

"Not especially," Rachel replies. "We have enough money left to get breakfast?"

Artie nods. "We've barely spent any."

"Good. We can strategize."

**…**

"Here's a question for you," Rachel says as she sips her coffee. "What if no one else ever comes up with a time machine?"

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, what if there's no one we can consult because it never becomes a concern?" Rachel presses.

"Even without it, there are plenty of people who theorize things," Artie replies. "I've read tons of things on various aspects of time travel."

"So then, you should have the answer already in your head?" Rachel asks.

"I guess. But the problem is, it's all theory. There's no way to know for sure."

"So we're back to square one?"

"Seems so."

Rachel sighs.

"So we return to our present," Artie says. "And since we know what's coming, we simply choose a different route. Even if we fuck it up for ourselves."

"So what?" Rachel asks. "I'm supposed to turn down Santana's proposal? I don't see that ending well either."

"Are you really going to attempt a long distance relationship after we graduate?" Artie asks.

"I don't know. I've been putting it off, since it depends where we're accepted. But dating in college, unless we're at the same one, still seems… challenging."

"Agreed. But you did still ask Santana's parents' permission to marry her," Artie says. "If you're planning on breaking up with her, how is that going to work?"

"I don't know," Rachel replies. "Like I said, everything's not quite figured out yet."

"Obviously."

"But we're not going that route," Rachel tells him.

"We're not?"

"No," Rachel replies. "We're going to come up with our options, decide on the best one and do it. Damn the consequences."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Rachel says. "This is _not_going to be my future."

**…**

"Okay," Artie says. "The way I see it, we have three options."

After breakfast, they return to the library and claim a secluded cubicle to strategize.

"One. Stop us from visiting ourselves right after graduation. Maybe just go directly to age thirty. Two. Stop ourselves from going to the future. Visit the past instead. Or Three. Stop ourselves from even building the time machine."

"And with all three, we can't let ourselves see us, right," Rachel asks.

Artie nods. "No matter which one we chose, it's going to be difficult since we're forced to be around ourselves in their timeline."

"What happens if one of us see ourselves?"

"I don't know," Artie says. "But every science instinct I have says, it's not good."

Rachel sighs. "Okay, so we start with the easiest one and come up with a plan. If it seems impossible, then we move onto the next choice."

"What happens if we decide all three are impossible?" Artie asks.

"Then we either come up with other options or pick the least impossible one."

"Fantastic."

**…**

"The way I see it," Rachel says. "Three is our only option. By going into the past, we might screw up something else. And we by going into the future, we might mess up something for us, in our later years."

"I know," Artie agrees. "I just wish there was some way for me to know that I did it, that I actually did figure out time travel."

"Well, could we go back in time, kill ourselves as we're building the time machine and then take their place?"

"That's both horrible and terrific. Terrific, because that would solve the problem; horrible, because I doubt I'd be able to kill myself."

"We could kill each other," Rachel suggests.

"I'm not sure I could kill you, either," Artie replies.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Artie says. "I know we haven't always gotten along…"

"Relax, Artie," Rachel says. "I'm kidding. I sincerely doubt I'd be able to kill you either."

"Thanks."

"So is it better to let the machine be built and not work or to stop it from even getting that far?"

"Probably let it be built and have it not work," Artie says. "Which unfortunately will be tricky. Off the top of my head, there are about three things we could easily do, but they would have to be done after everything was finished. We tested it almost immediately after we finished."

"Could we intercept the time machine as it's moving into the future?" Rachel asks.

"Please elaborate."

"Well, our first test was sending _just_the machine into the future. What if it never came back? I know you had the remote, but if we could intercept it mid travel, we'd have at least five minutes before the remote would even be an issue. We could take out an important part and maybe even push it over a cliff."

"That could work."

"And then I assume we'd just disappear?"

"I guess," Artie says. "That's what always happens on TV, but who knows."

"Is that possible?"

"Maybe," Artie says. "I think it may be our best option. Give me a minute to figure it out."

**…**

Rachel spends the next two hours glad they're in a library. If they were still in the diner, she knows she'd be bored out of her mind. But once Artie asked for some time to plan, Rachel went in search of reading material.

Of course, now everything is digital, so she finds a computer and just begins searching for _Titan X7_. She's curious to see this collaboration between Tina and Quinn.

While she isn't able to find an issue to read, she does find tons of rave reviews from fans as well as recognizable science fiction names. It's doing so well, that there's talk of it becoming a movie. There's a fan petition requesting the movie that has over 65,000 signatures. She finds blogs, fan art, fan fiction and fan videos celebrating the characters.

It makes Rachel feel a bit melancholy. She doesn't know how things will turn out if she and Artie manage to fix what they did. But she hopes that Tina and Quinn will have a similar success, like they seem to be having now.

**…**

"Okay," Artie says, suddenly appearing behind Rachel and startling her. "I think I have something."

"Let's hear it."

"I tried to think of every conceivable way we could interrupt the path the time machine will take to travel in the future. But since we didn't put a window in it, I have no idea if there really is a path or if it's just instantaneous. So I think we'll have to plant something on the machine and have it explode as it's time traveling."

"Seriously?"

Artie nods. "I think I can trigger the bomb to go off the moment after we sent it away."

"How?"

"I'm going to set it off my watch. Since the time machine was set off my watch as well, it should match. Then I'll just go through our time log and see exactly when we sent it to the future for its first test run."

"But we're still going to have to plant it, right?"

"Yeah," Artie replies. "That's the difficult part. Figuring out where we can put it where neither of us will find it, because we'll have to plant it at night. And then trying to remember the order we did things."

"Still, it seems like the best option," Rachel says. "So you need to build a bomb?"

"Yeah," Artie replies. "Though _that_I'm not so sure about."

"That's okay," Rachel says. "I know how to make one."

"Seriously?"

Rachel nods. "Nothing fancy. Just some dynamite that we can have go off at a set time." She shrugs. "But that should work right?"

"It should."

"Great. Since we can't head back to the castle yet, want to go shopping?"

**…**

It takes a while to find just the right alarm clock. Since Rachel has chosen to built a bomb that will go off when the alarm rings, completing a circuit and detonate an electrical blasting cap, it has to be just the right one. There's no room for error.

Once they have the alarm clock, they find some wire and a large 6 volt battery.

"The biggest problem is getting the dynamite," Rachel tells Artie. "We're probably going to have to steal it. And possibly the blasting cap."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"The good thing is, we shouldn't need too much. I figure if we can plant it somewhere near the controls, the machine will be unable to finish it's journey. It'll be like if a plane's engines just stop working."

"It'll fall to the ground and kill a lot of people?" Artie asks.

"_No_. I mean, I guess that analogy wasn't the best. But you get my meaning."

"I do."

"So where are we going to get some dynamite?"

**…**

They do more research and decide to go back in history. Hopefully, three or four missing sticks of dynamite won't be missed. Artie is adamant that it's too dangerous to try and make their own dynamite. Rachel is inclined to agree; besides, she has no idea how to.

They end up going back to 1867 when Nobel is receiving his patent for inventing dynamite. Artie isn't exactly sure what Rachel does since he's forced to wait in the time machine, but she comes running back to the time machine, screaming, "Go! Just go!"

"Go where?" Artie exclaims as Rachel locks the door.

"I don't care! Just get us out of here!"

So Artie quickly types in a destination and hits the red GO button.

**…**

Now that they have all the ingredients, Rachel begins building the bomb. It feels a bit surreal to Artie as he watches, being both scared that they're going to fuck it up and excited about the possibilities. If only he'd be able to remember this adventure later. It's a damn shame, really.

"According to the time machine's log, we did the first test at 11:13 a.m. and 42 seconds," Artie announces. "Thank god you thought we should do all the finishing touches in the morning, instead of working on it into the evening."

"Why?"

"It's just less time that we have to worry about our bomb being discovered," Artie explains.

"I suppose that's true."

"Now where are we going to put it?"

"I think I know a place," Rachel says.

"Oh?"

"Yes. We put it under you."

"What?"

"We have that place where you roll your chair into place and lock it in, right?"

Artie nods.

"Well, it's slightly raised, despite being a bit hallow underneath. And I know once we made sure it worked, we didn't glance at it again. As long as we leave everything as we found it, it's the perfect place."

"Sounds good."

"Plus," Rachel continues. "Since I built it, I can set it up. If I go by myself, I think they'll be less of a chance we'll be caught."

"Yeah, that's true too." Artie mulls it over. "I think that might work best. I remember going over all the controls and the engine one last time before we sent it out. So it's difficult to say where we could hide it that it wouldn't possibly catch my eye."

"Good."

"I'm glad you made this so flat," Artie says.

The dynamite is laid out, three sticks on top of three sticks with the blasting cap on top. They're surrounded by a wood box with a small hole for the wire to escape out. On top are two other small wood boxes with tiny holes in them. One has the alarm clock, set for 11:14 a.m. and a lid with hinges. That way the clock can be set to the correct time and the switch to turn on the alarm can be flipped. The other has the battery. Connected it's about the size of a shoe box.

Rachel insists on practicing on their own time machine. She does it three times; by then she feels confident that she could do it under five minutes.

"We're really doing this," he says once Rachel declares herself ready.

"We're really doing this," Rachel agrees.

**…**

They jump back to 2024 since they still have some money left. They buy some snacks, some activities and then go to dinner.

"I feel like a prisoner on death row eating his last meal," Artie says as he takes a sip of water.

"It's probably a pretty accurate analogy," Rachel replies. "If our plan works, we will theoretically cease to exist."

"And that doesn't freak you out?" Artie asks.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Rachel admits. "Besides, in the most technical sense, we'll still exist."

"Still," Artie says. "Just because I believe in parallel universes, doesn't mean I feel better about dying because there's another version of me out there."

"It doesn't make me feel better either," Rachel agrees. "But… we decided to do this."

"But what if we're wrong?" Artie questions. "What if _this_reality is the best one? What if in other universes, we're complete failures?"

"I'm sure there are universes where things don't go our way," Rachel says. "But there have to be ones where we're successful and happy. I just don't want there to be a universe out there that was supposed to be amazing, but isn't because of _time travel_. Does that make sense?"

Artie nods.

**…**

Artie once again lands the time machine on the school. It's much more difficult to see at midnight. He's almost thankful that Rachel is the only one going. However, sitting here waiting isn't going to be much better. He whispers, "Good luck." as she disappears inside the school.

**…**

Rachel wishes she didn't have to walk to Artie's house. The only good thing is that it's closer to the school than her house. She hums softly to herself as a distraction. Otherwise, her brain would most likely overwhelm her with thought of existence, the miserable future she just saw, time travel, doing the right thing and death. And now is not the time for such thought.

**…**

Artie is immensely glad that Rachel insisted on bringing things to do with. Otherwise, he'd be freaking out instead of trying to concentrate on _Titan X7_.

**…**

When Rachel reaches the Abrams', she easily sneaks into the backyard. She finds the time machine under the tarp and lifts it just enough to open the door and slip inside.

Once inside, she pulls out the MagLite they brought. She unscrews the top until it's candle light and sets it on the ground next to Artie's spot. She then begins removing the metal panel with a Leatherman. Once everything's ready, she sets the alarm clock off of Artie's watch and then turns the alarm on. Rachel very carefully sets the box down, careful not to jostle anything. She then reattaches the panel.

Rescrewing her flashlight so it's no longer a candle, Rachel stands. She carefully surveys the inside of the time machine. Nothing looks out of place, so she steps softly to the door.

Turning her flashlight off, she presses her ear against the door and listens. After a few moments, she only hears a few crickets, so she slowly makes her way out of the time machine.

**…**

Artie's glad that Rachel insisted that he take her watch in exchange for his. It gives him something to obsessively stare at as he waits. The comic is good, really good and Artie can definitely see why it's so popular. There's just too many other things to worry about.

**…**

Enjoying the familiarity of breaking into McKinley, Rachel lets herself be distracted from her morose thoughts. It was a success, though they won't know for sure until 11:15 strikes. They'll either still be sitting atop McKinley high school in a time machine made out of a porta-potty or they won't exist anymore.

**…**

When the door slowly opens, Artie looks up, half-afraid that someone else has discovered him. Instead, it's Rachel, who gives a halfhearted smile that Artie takes as success.

"So now what?"

"Now? We wait."

Artie sighs.

"Where'd we put that bag of snacks?" Rachel asks.

**…**

To keep themselves from constantly checking the time, Artie sets the alarm on his cell phone for 11:10 a.m. While it doesn't stop the _need_to check, it does stop them from actually checking. Artie considers that a small victory.

They do their best to past the time. They try sleeping, but that is mostly them just tossing and turning. They read all the issues of _Titan X7_that Artie brought with. After that they play a few games of Rummy. They then try some Blackjack, but it doesn't last as long as the Rummy.

When the alarm on Artie's cell phone finally goes off, he feels like he's been stuck in the time machine for years, instead of hours. He supposes waiting for what is technically, their demise can be a little trying.

**…**

"It worked," Artie says.

"You sure?"

"Can't you tell?"

Rachel takes a deep breath and feels herself fading. "Yeah. I can."

"Congrats," Artie tells her. "We did it."

"Thanks," Rachel replies. "It's been… unique."

"Yeah."

"But I'm glad we did this," Rachel continues.

"Me too," Artie says.

Things start to become blurry and Rachel knows this is it. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and tries to relax.

**…**

According to Arite's watch, the time machine's been gone for six minutes. He begins fiddling with the remote, trying to call it back.

"The remote's not working," Artie says. "I don't think it's coming back."

"How can it leave and not return?" Rachel asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Artie replies. "If something was wrong, normally, it wouldn't even leave."

All of a sudden Rachel is struck with the oddest feeling. She feels like she just fell into her body, almost as if she was having an out of body experience, except she definitely was not. She shakes herself, blinking a few times.

"You okay?"

"I think so, I just… Yeah, I'm fine. So what now?"

"I guess my calculations were wrong," Artie replies. "Oh well, back to the drawing board."


End file.
